


El desconcertante caso del Hitachiin solitario

by RocioWrites



Series: El Secreto Peor Guardado [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoshio decide investigar las intrigantes sonrisas de Kyouya y el desconcertante caso del Hitachiin solitario; y termina enterándose de más confidencias de las que esperaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El desconcertante caso del Hitachiin solitario

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a mi hermosa esposa, Dayna Kon, quien es la única capaz de inspirarme para volver a escribir en castellano. Amada musa, he te aquí mi humilde fic para tí.
> 
> Advertencias: Menciones de ingesta de alcohol, pero moderado.
> 
> (Ignoremos que he olvidado cómo se usan los guiones de diálogo, sí?)

Ootori Yoshio, sin lugar a dudas, no es el mejor padre. Siempre ha dejado que sus hijos hicieran lo que podían, marcando límites sólo cuando alguno se pasaba de la raya. Su esposa siempre ha sido una mujer ocupada y si bien atendía a sus hijos, difícilmente estaba ahí todo el tiempo.

Fuyumi tomó un papel importante a partir de su adolescencia, adquiriendo desde temprana edad ese tinte maternal y protector sobre sus hermanos.

Yoshio mentiría si dijera que todos y cada uno de sus hijos no lo han sorprendido para mejor. Yuuichi es un líder innato, cabeza de familia y buen tomador de decisiones. Fuyumi es de gentil naturaleza, activa e inteligente. Akito es seguidor fiel con astuta y escurridiza actitud para enfrentar todo. Y Kyouya…

Todos sus hijos tienen defectos, como él mismo. No culpa a los humanos por sus errores si no por cómo se hacen cargo de éstos, esa es su filosofía de vida.

Y Kyouya ha demostrado encargarse de sus errores y defectos de manera tal que Yoshio ha visto poco de ellos. Estudiante impecable, como sus hermanos; persona perspicaz para los negocios irrefutablemente, como sus hermanos; inteligente y manipulador por excelencia, como sus hermanos. Pero a diferencia de sus hermanos, Kyouya ha sabido cosechar algo que ninguno de los otros posee. Y eso es la lealtad incuestionable de no sólo el descendiente de los Suoh sino también de otras familias fundamentales para la economía japonesa actual como los Haninozuka, Hitachiin, Morinozuka y Hoshakuji. Sumado a muy buenas conexiones con otros compañeros de Ouran.

Yoshio está orgulloso de sus hijos, pero Kyouya, a pesar de siempre haber estado en las sombras de alguien más, ha sabido destacarse una y otra vez. Quizás por eso es que desde que el muchacho empezó sus estudios universitarios ha tomado interés en su vida. Yuzuru, su usual compañero de tragos, lo atribuye a la culpa de ser un padre prácticamente ausente, cosa que él desecha enseguida porque no está en su espíritu renegar de lo que ya no puede cambiar.

Así es como se encuentra cenando más regularmente con su hijo menor, prestando atención a cada gesto y manerismo notando con leve admiración cómo Kyouya ha crecido y ha moldeado mejor la máscara de diplomático empedernido, sabiendo cómo llevar cada emoción con elegancia y neutralidad.

Sin embargo, Yoshio lo nota, esa calma, esa soltura, esas sonrisillas cuando nadie lo ve. Todas cosas que nunca había notado o que no existían en el muchacho durante su adolescencia.

Kyouya seguramente se da cuenta del repentino interés de Yoshio en su vida. Y como es de esperarse de un buen Ootori, asume neutralismo y se mantiene educada y soslayadamente investigando el trasfondo de la situación. No obstante, como dice el dicho: Más sabe el Diablo por viejo que por Diablo. Y él tiene muchos más años de experiencia que el muchacho. Así que no es imposible, a fin de cuentas, sorprenderlo con la guardia baja.

Y encuentra un patrón.

Kyouya se halla de mejor humor tras haber estado con sus amigos y de muy mal humor cuando ha pasado días ocupado sin descansos ni visitas de dichos amigos. El desfile de amistades no es muy largo. Suoh Tamaki tiene la costumbre de hacerse tiempo aunque sea por media hora para pasar a visitar seguidamente. Haninozuka y Morinozuka van y vienen juntos, armoniosamente y casi sigilosos – puede que Yoshio se haya perdido alguna de sus apariciones por la casa; pero en general sólo buscan a Kyouya en la Reisdencia Ootori cuando hay algún asunto urgente. Fujioka Haruhi nunca viene sola, siempre es arrastrada por Suoh o por los gemelos Hitachiin. Estos últimos rara vez aparecen.

Claro que si la memoria no le falla, recuerda haber visto un solitario pelirrojo rondando la casa cada contados días. Algo extraño, ¿no?

De ahí parte su estudio. Del patrón del solitario Hitachiin, del hiperactivo Suoh y el resto de amistades.

Su hijo empieza a ser más protector con las visitas y pronto todos dejan de venir (o al menos en los momentos en que Yoshio está ahí para verlos llegar o escondiéndose de ciertos guardaespaldas y mucamas que le reportan), eligiendo otros lugares para encontrarse. Su hijo sale más y lo evita más. Así que decide ser más sutil todavía.

Las cenas juntos se terminan, las aparentemente inocentes preguntas también. Pero la investigación no.

*

Entonces se presenta la oportunidad de obtener una reacción de Kyouya. Yoshio no sabe _qué_ espera exactamente, o en qué modo irá a reaccionar su hijo. Sólo sabe que busca un ápice de respuesta honesta y sin filtro, busca tomarlo por sorpresa con algún tópico que no hayan discutido antes.

Mueve una mano delante suyo y le ofrece el asiento frente al escritorio, Kyouya asiente levemente, pequeña y cortés sonrisa puesta en los labios como siempre, y ocupa el lugar ofrecido.

Yoshio siente el irrefrenable impulso de sonreírse maliciosamente, aunque sea sólo para exasperar a su hijo o ponerlo algo nervioso. Es indistinto al final porque no hay mucho más planeado que proponer algo diferente y rezar porque Kyouya no tenga una contestación pre-programada.

—Los hijos de varios de mis asociados están por contraer matrimonio.— Empieza con autoridad y simpleza, ojos casi severos y obviamente ávidos por captar cualquier duda en el muchacho. No obstante, no dice nada y se mantiene tan quieto como puede esperando que su padre siga. —Así que lo he estado pensando, que quizás sea tiempo para que también sientes cabeza, ¿no te parece?

Kyouya parpadea suavemente como si tratara de despertar de un sueño. Y Yoshio sonríe victorioso, oh sí, el muchacho tendrá que hablar sinceramente aquí. Une las manos sobre su barbilla para tapar dicha sonrisa pero está casi seguro que sus ojos le hablan claro como el día a Kyouya, no es bueno subestimarlo sólo por ser joven.

—No.— Y es tan simple y puramente imponente que la sonrisa se le borra al instante y siente cómo el ceño se le frunce sin su permiso, mostrando su descontento. —No en el sentido que esperarías, al menos.— Se corrige Kyouya.

Yoshio enarca una ceja, tratando de regresar a la neutralidad típica de los Ootoris.

Ninguno habla por unos largos segundos, escudriñando al otro con todo su arsenal deductivo. Y a pesar de que las cosas no están saliendo tal cuál creyó, Yoshio siente la adrenalina correr ante la reacción no ensayada del menor.

—¿En qué sentido debo esperar que sientes cabeza?— La pregunta cuelga en el ambiente, pesándoles sobre las cabezas como una sentencia no dicha.

Kyouya lo inspecciona algo más y ladea su rostro, ojos buscando una manera de expresar lo que sea que desea decir. Yoshio empieza a perder la paciencia; sin embargo, trata de mantenerse calmo considerando que esto era lo que quería, descolocar al más joven y oír sus respuestas estando fuera de su eje.

Y siente un inmenso disgusto cuando Kyouya suspira con lo que parece melancolía.

—No me interesan las mujeres.— Suelta casualmente. Lo más casual que puede. La respiración de Yoshio se corta en seco y sus ojos se agrandan en shock que no puede disimular. —Soy gay.— Finaliza con la mayor distinción.

Si bien no sabía qué esperaba, definitivamente esto no era.

Yoshio tose para disipar la inminente tensión asesina y Kyouya tiene el tupé de sonreírse con satisfacción por haber dado vuelta la mesa a su favor.

Y así como la sorpresa llega y se instala, todas las observaciones hechas sobre la vida de su hijo aparecen una tras otra en su cerebro ofreciendo una clara imagen de cómo es cierto que el muchacho nunca demostró interés en mujeres y a decir verdad en nadie más que sus amigos.

—El chico Suoh.— Gruñe automáticamente sin detenerse a sopesar las repercusiones de tales acusaciones.

Kyouya tiembla de cuerpo completo en un escalofrío, como si la sola imagen de Suoh Tamaki siendo receptor de su afecto romántico fuese traumática.

—Dios, no.— Responde tan explosivamente sincero que Yoshio debe creerle. —No me malinterpretes, Tamaki es un buen amigo y un aliado aun más valioso. Pero no, sólo somos amigos.

—Bien.— Dice en un tono que no da lugar a retractaciones. —Entonces debo esperar que sientes cabeza con otro hombre, ¿es eso lo que tratas de decirme?

—Sí.

Yoshio siente la conversación muriendo lentamente a manos de la imposibilidad de procesar esto tan rápidamente como le hubiera gustado. No está particularmente sorprendido y aunque sea chapado a la antigua, no siente repulsión ni odio por quienes no se identifican como heterosexuales. Además ha llegado una época en que la sociedad en sí debe abrirse a todo lo antes tachado de innatural y aceptar que las nuevas generaciones que dominaran todo, desde política hasta economía y la religión misma, son generaciones de pensamientos más liberales.

Adaptarse o perecer. Y Yoshio no va a perecer por algo como esto. Ya en su cerebro puede ver las ventajas de que Ootori Corp. sea identificada como una organización de mente abierta.

—Bien.— Repite y clava la mirada en su hijo expresando claramente que esta batalla aun no se ha terminado. —Imagino que no debo decirte la importancia de que seas _cuidadoso_ y _diplomático_ al respecto.— Comenta en un tono firme para luego hacer un ademán indicando que Kyouya puede retirarse ahora.

*

Yuzuru tiene el descaro de reírse impunemente en su cara cuando Yoshio le confía su plática con Kyouya.

Lo fulmina con la mirada y el otro se atora con su trago, aunque jamás sabrá si por las carcajadas o por las dagas que le envía mentalmente.

—Bueno, al menos me alegro que no esté enamorado de Tamaki.— Expone divertido, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa con el vaso. —No me hubiera gustado que Kyouya terminara con el corazón roto porque ese idiota no puede corresponderle.

Yoshio enarca una ceja, disgustado ante tal imagen. Los Ootoris no terminan con corazones rotos, eso es un hecho.

—Hubiera sido muy desafortunado.— Comenta estoicamente, y decide que otro trago está en orden.

—¿Y de quién sospechas?

—¿Perdón?

El whiskey hace un casi imperceptible sonido al llenar el pequeño vasito y ambos hombres se observan calmadamente, Yuzuru se mantiene sonriente.

—Bueno, Kyouya podría haberte dicho simplemente que no está interesado en casarse por lo pronto. Pero en su lugar, decidió confesarte que es gay. ¿Eso no es un indicativo de que hay alguien en su vida?— Explica el otro, meneando el vaso haciendo que los hielos a medio derretir hagan un leve sonido _clink-clink_ contra el vidrio. Yoshio lo piensa con una mano en su mentón y asiente pausadamente. —Así que, ¿algún sospechoso? Ya descartamos a Tamaki, ¿quién más podría ser?

No es como si el muchacho viera a mucha gente ni mucho menos saliera constantemente, sólo a reuniones sociales pero ahí es obvio que no conoció a nadie porque Kyouya es demasiado astuto como para involucrarse con asociados a miedo de que las cosas salgan mal y arruinen negocios.

—Alguno de sus amigos.

—Haruhi también estaría fuera de la lista.— Cuenta con demasiada alegría Yuzuru como si hubiese ganado una apuesta tácita. Yoshio asiente nuevamente, con más ímpetu y un tanto irritado esta vez.

—Entonces… eso sólo deja a Haninozuka, Morinozuka y los Hitachiin.

Los ojos de Yuzuru se abren de par en par y su boca igual, pero sin emitir sonido. Su mueca muestra literalmente esa ficticia lamparita encendiéndose sobre su cabeza.

—El solitario gemelo Hitachiin.— Recita tal cual lo ha oído del mismísimo Yoshio.

Los dos se miran utilizando la repentina pausa para procesar lo dicho.

Y luego ríen resueltos, aquella idea siendo un chiste demasiado gracioso. ¿Un Ootori y un Hitachiin juntos? ¡Habrase visto!

—No, claro que no.— Dice Yoshio, componiéndose.

—Seguramente debe haber alguien más.— Está de acuerdo Yuzuru.

Sin embargo, algo en el fondo de su mente le grita que debe prestar más atención.

*

Después de todo, Kyouya sigue tan esquivo como siempre. Y Yoshio necesita reorganizar fuerzas y formar nuevos planes. Su hipótesis ahora se basa en que Kyouya tiene algún novio y eso es lo que procura los desguardados instantes de sosiego y sonrisas pequeñas pero verídicas en los momentos menos pensados.

No obstante, el trabajo se interpone y ambos terminan con un mes ocupado, lleno de reuniones con inversores, proveedores y clientes, atando cabos sueltos y asegurándose que el mercado siga moviéndose a favor de Ootori Corp.

Yoshio nota el stress acumulándose en los músculos de su hijo, espalda demasiado rígida, sonrisa apretada y ojos afilados. Es una imagen digna de ver, supone. Aunque es interesante ver el inmenso esfuerzo que hace por no insultar a cuanta persona se le cruce por delante, y la manera en que el muchacho tarda dos milisegundos extra en meditar si sus palabras serán muy graves o si puede decir lo que piensa tal cual apareció en su mente.

Por suerte para todos, las aguas se calman tras menos de un mes y medio de lidiar con toda clase de trabas para diferentes proyectos que dieron lugar a una mínima regresión en el mercado de acciones de la compañía. Sorprendentemente, Yuuichi y Akito pudieron mantenerse al margen y maniobrar con sus sucursales y departamentos respectivos sin mayores problemas.

Lo que dejó a Kyouya y a Yoshio manejando solos el problema. Las ojeras y mal humor de ambos es prueba fehaciente de ello.

Por lo que cuando las cosas se estabilizan lo suficiente, Yoshio decide que la tranquilidad que han ganado es bien merecida y que es hora de invitar a Kyouya a beber un trago con él, el muchacho ya es lo suficientemente adulto como para ser su compañero de copas, más cuando han estado trabajando hombro a hombro por el último mes.

Claro que cuando Tachibana, el guardaespaldas predilecto de Kyouya, le informa formalmente que el joven está ocupado en ese mismo instante y que no puede aceptar ahora la invitación, Yoshio sabe que ésta es su oportunidad de investigar.

Largas zancadas lo llevan presuroso hacia el cuarto de Kyouya muy a pesar de los torcidos labios de Tachibana que claramente tratan de hacerlo entender sin mediar palabra. El guardaespaldas es completamente leal a Kyouya por lo que no habla; tiempo después, Yoshio deseará quizás haber oído ese silencio un poco mejor.

La puerta que lo separa está cerrada con llave y eso lo hace fruncir el ceño. Siempre ha habido un código de respeto por las habitaciones ajenas por lo que jamás hizo falta que nadie las trabara. Y Kyouya, por muy ocupado que estuviese, debe acatar dicho código de convivencia tanto como todos los demás.

Si Yoshio necesitara tanta honestidad en su vida, diría que esa puerta cerrada debería haber sido alarma suficiente. Pero estaba cansado y de mal humor tras tantas noches de trabajo intensivo y nada de descanso. Y esto se siente como un cachetazo por parte de su hijo, no respondiendo preferencialmente ante el excelso lujo que es ser reconocido como parte importante del negocio Ootori con unos tragos post-trabajo.

No se digna a golpear ni anunciarse, simplemente pesca la llave maestra que siempre lleva consigo – sin importar las incontables veces que Yuzuru y su esposa misma lo han llamado paranoico al respecto – y la inserta en la cerradura sin pensarlo dos veces.

Así de sencillo se desliza dentro y se sorprende ante la aparente oscuridad de la habitación. La única luz encendida siendo la luz de la mesa de luz, en el cuasi entrepiso donde descansa la enorme cama de Kyouya. Da un par de pasos silenciosamente porque parece que el muchacho está dormido entonces, lo cual lo enfurece y aplaca al mismo tiempo.

Pero un sonoro gemido lo hace detenerse sorpresivamente. Por un momento sopesa si Kyouya está enfermo y el quejido ha sido de dolor… o no.

Sube la escalerilla lentamente, pisando con cuidado con tal de no hacer crujir los peldaños. Aquí y allá la escalera protesta ante sus pasos pero sigue de todas maneras. Más gemidos lo alcanzan y con los últimos pasos reconoce que ese no es el timbre de voz de su hijo.

Piel descubierta y movimiento apresurado asaltan sus sentidos junto con el sonido de agitadas respiraciones y un flash de cabello entre rojizo y anaranjado. Yoshio quiere procesar la escena lo más rápido posible y entender qué está sucediendo, pero una parte de su mente se niega y en un momento así él sabe que debió haber sacado más información del guardaespaldas de su hijo antes de escabullirse en la habitación.

Y más temprano que tarde sus sentidos se desatascan y _ve_ qué sucede frente a sus ojos. Un cuerpo, presumiblemente Kyouya, está acostado de espaldas en la enorme cama, completamente desnudo por lo que puede ver; encima de éste, el pelirrojo está sentado a horcajadas sobre su pelvis, claramente montándolo en un sube y baja vicioso, también desnudo. No hay sábanas ni telas _ni nada_ que proteja su vista de notar ahí donde ambos cuerpos se unen y se enlazan. Las respiraciones y gemidos suenan alto y casi hacen eco en el gran espacio vacío de la habitación.

Yoshio quiere hacerse notar; no obstante, toda palabra muere en su garganta sin poder ser pronunciada.

La cama vibra y gime con ellos, haciendo rubor subir a sus mejillas y posiblemente esta es la primera vez que Kyouya ha logrado semejante reacción de él – aunque no es sólo Kyouya quien consigue su reacción. Por momentos, Yoshio olvida qué estaba buscando en un primer lugar, qué era que quería saber de su hijo menor porque ahora parece que sabe demasiado.

El pelirrojo – y su mente hace un clic asombroso y trae un nombre: _Hitachiin_ – tira su cabeza hacia atrás en éxtasis, disfrutando el acto intimo que Yoshio _no_ debería estar presenciando. Y así sus ojos se conectan, haciendo que el muchacho largue algo parecido a un aullido de sorpresa y desesperación, sin entender bien por qué hay alguien más ahí. El hombre se sonroja aun más ante los ojos lujuriosamente nublados y el cuerpo marcado de placer.

—¡Ootori-sama!— Hitachiin exclama en un chillido, virando el rostro para mirarlo en una posición menos contorsionada. Y la respuesta que obtiene del muchacho de abajo es una risilla ahogada – y esa definitivamente es la voz de su hijo.

—No hace falta que me llames así.— Ríe Kyouya.

—¡No!— Grita el pelirrojo, todavía con los ojos clavados en los suyos y agrega en un siseó: —¡Tu padre!— Antes de casi saltar de su posición, arrastrando las sábanas revueltas con él.

—¡No, es…espera! ¡Ouch, no! ¡¿Qué demonios?!— Kyouya farfulla, tratando de seguir con su cuerpo el de su amante y fallando miserablemente.

El Hitachiin termina en el piso, cubriéndose todo lo que puede con la sábana mientras Kyouya queda en evidencia sin entender nada hasta que sigue con su vista la mirada del otro y sus ojos aterrizan en Yoshio, quien está inútilmente parado al borde de la escalerilla con una expresión imposible de leer y un sonrojo juvenil que no ayuda en nada.

—¡Padre!

Y el aludido traga seco y tose, tratando de componerse y asiente una vez para confirmar que sí, es él. Kyouya revuelve aun más la cama en busca de alguna otra tela con qué taparse y la mano del Hitachiin aparece ofreciéndole un pantalón negro, el muchacho no atisba a vestirse sino que simplemente se lo coloca por encima de su entrepierna lo más rápido posible.

Yoshio no sabe muy bien qué hacer y los jóvenes tampoco por lo que el silencio formado recientemente se extiende como un manto incómodo e irreprimible. Hitachiin tose y parece querer entablar alguna conversación pero Kyouya lo mira antes que logre decir algo y tienen alguna plática telepática decidiendo en muto acuerdo que Kyouya hablaría.

—Padre.— Repite y hace una pausa. —Hablemos una vez que estemos presentables.— Propone y él siente una sonrisa socarrona tratando de surgir para incomodar aun más a su hijo y al amante de éste. —Danos unos minutos y nos vemos en tu oficina.

—Bien. Los espero a ambos.— Y clava su vista en el pelirrojo que se sonroja un tanto más y asiente, algo cohibido pero no temeroso.

Ah, Yoshio quizás ha perdido su toque para causar pavor en los demás. O el mocoso está acostumbrado a las miradas gélidas de los Ootoris.

—Gracias, padre.— Kyouya murmura y lo observa bajar la escalera y desaparecer tras la puerta.

De camino a su oficina, se topa con Tachibana que no puede levantar los ojos del piso ni dirigirle palabra. Una vez más sentado en su acogedor sillón ejecutivo, piensa en Yuzuru y su premonición acerca del Hitachiin solitario. Cómo ambos se habían reído y descartado la idea prontamente. Y ahora… ahora había entrado en una dimensión desconocida que no terminaba de entender.

Bueno, al menos el Hitachiin sabe servir a Kyouya de muy buena manera, piensa para sí mismo burdamente antes de insultarse solo porque _Dios_ , esa imagen de su hijo teniendo sexo quedara quemada en su memoria hasta el día de su muerte… y sí, él está intrigado de su hijo, lo ha estado con todos sus hijos pero hay ciertas cosas que pertenecen a las sombras y rincones de la completa intimidad de cada uno que Yoshio no merece saber con tanta claridad.

Suspira cansino y se frota los ojos para luego pararse y preparase un trago. Lo necesita.

El primer sorbo quema su garganta de forma placentera haciendo que toda su tráquea arda sastisfactoriamente con el alcohol.

Prepara otros dos vasos y los llena hasta la mitad, esperando pacientemente que su hijo y Hitachiin terminen de ponerse “presentables” y se le unan. Yoshio no sabe muy bien qué se supone que debe suceder ahora. Por un lado, teme que su hijo le diga que esa es la persona con la que desea sentar cabeza; por otro, teme que esa _no_ sea la persona con la que desea sentar cabeza. Tratando de pensar en otras posibles parejas, todo suena muy forzado en su mente y tras haber visto semejante escena, Yoshio no cree poder tomar en serio ningún otro hombre para su hijo. Lo cual es extraño pero viene dado por el hecho de que los Ootoris no tienen sólo amantes sino prometidas y esposas – bueno, prometidos y esposos en este caso.

El whiskey desaparece en medio de su monólogo mental y para cuando se sirve otra vez, unos golpes a la puerta lo llaman.

—Adelante.

Y lentamente entran ambos jóvenes, cabellos aun húmedos evidencia de una rápida ducha y bien vestidos. El pelirrojo mantiene la vista en cualquier lugar que no sean los ojos de Yoshio y asombrosamente, Kyouya no tiene el menor pudor en enfocar a su padre y parecer imperturbable. Quizás es un acto, pero uno muy bueno.

Extiende su mano y ofrece ambos asientos frente a su escritorio antes de sentarse él mismo. Kyouya asiente y obedece, Hitachiin siguiendo el comando apresuradamente. Los dos observan de reojo los vasos pero ninguno acepta.

—¿Cuál?— Pregunta Yoshio con voz segura y neutral. El Hitachiin parpadea un par de veces, sin entender.

—El menor.— Responde Kyouya. —Kaoru.

El nombrado traga en seco y parece querer saludar con la mano o algo así para ratificar que es, bien dicho, el menor de los gemelos Hitachiin. Sin embargo, no hace nada y deja sus manos quietas sobre su falda, media sonrisa en su rostro y ojos claramente ausentes por la vergüenza.

Yoshio sonríe leve pero maliciosamente y las cejas de Kyouya se fruncen en disgusto aunque no agrega nada.

—¿Hace cuánto?— Es su siguiente duda, porque los muchachos se conocen desde adolescentes y la idea de un quinceañero Kyouya revolcándose a escondidas con un Hitachiin en olvidadas aulas de la Academia Ouran produce un malestar general en su persona.

—Después de mi primer año de universidad, cuando volví de Alemania.— Explica. —Cuando estuvimos trabajando en la nueva línea de uniformes para los hospitales Ootoris.

Yoshio asiente una vez y hace fondo blanco, sin mostrar ninguna incomodidad ante el alcohol bajando por su garganta. Y sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro, ni negativa ni positiva.

—Kaoru.— Murmura, haciendo que el joven finalmente lo mire a los ojos. —Asumo que la relación con mi hijo es algo serio, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto.— Contesta de inmediato, sin dudar. Yoshio asiente nuevamente y Kyouya sonríe, una de esas sonrisillas honestas e iluminadoras que ha venido viendo el último tiempo.

—Bien.— Concluye.

—¿Bien?— Se oye la vocecilla incrédula del pelirrojo.

—Sí, bien. Eso es todo.— Una cómica “o” forman los labios de Kaoru y Kyouya lo toma por la mano. —Tendré en mente anunciarme antes de entrar en tu habitación.— Ofrece burlón y Kaoru se sonroja un tanto.

—Gracias, padre.— Dice Kyouya, también algo divertido ante el intercambio y de un suave empujón consigue que el pelirrojo se ponga de pie al mismo tiempo que él mismo.

Yoshio los sigue como la etiqueta lo marca y hace un ademán de despedida que su hijo responde. El Hitachiin, por otro lado, parece paralizado en ese estado de incredulidad y vergüenza, ojos un poco desorbitados.

Los dos caminan hacia la puerta pero antes de que Kyouya logre tocar el picaporte, Yoshio tose falsamente a lo que ellos responden automáticamente y se dan vuelta para observarlo.

—Cuando decidan hacerlo público, espero ser avisado con suficiente anticipación.

No clarifica cuánto tiempo de anticipación sería suficiente ni tampoco da lugar a decir que no se hará nunca público.

—Por supuesto.

—Bien.— Repite y los deja retirarse finalmente para caer vencido a su sillón ejecutivo una vez que la puerta está cerrada otra vez.

Suspira y decide hacerse cargo de los dos vasos con whiskey servidos que los muchachos no se han dignado a tocar siquiera. Los bebe despacio, gozando cada sorbo y tratando de ahogar aquella imagen con la que se ha topado. Una semi sonrisa tira de sus labios, alcohol haciendo efecto y ordenándole a su sistema que por fin es hora de descansar.

Por fin puede hacerlo puesto que después de tanto tiempo tratando de descubrir qué había cambiado en Kyouya, ahora sabe. Ahora sabe quién está detrás de las sonrisitas honestas y los músculos relajados, quién es que cambia el malhumor de su hijo.

Ahora sabe – y acepta – con quién sentara cabeza su hijo menor.


End file.
